Warg
The Warg, or Fenrir, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a wolf from Hell that breathes intense flames and is usually found guarding the castle entrance. Origins In Norse mythology, Fenrir was a great wolf and the son of the god Loki. Its sons were referred to as wargs. Tolkien expanded this term to include a race of evil wolf-like creatures. Wargs that could not spew fire in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night are called Anfauglir ("Jaws of Thirst") in Japan, which was a powerful wolf beast in Tolkien's Middle Earth. Description The Warg is a large wolf-like creature. They are usually encountered early on in the games they appear in, often guarding the entrance to the castle. In 2D games, their large forms block one's path and they occasionally growl or lunge with their jaws. Some Wargs are able to set the ground ablaze, including Fire Wargs and Warg Riders. Soma Cruz can use a Warg's soul as a weapon in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, which causes a thirsty Warg head to appear in front of him, which performed a single biting attack. When defeated, Wargs emit a howl only to fade to black and combust. Fenrirs in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness tend to run around and claw at intruders. Wolf Skeletons, while first appearing in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, are known to actually be undead Fenrirs in Curse of Darkness. Wargs in Castlevania can sometimes be mounted by other creatures, such as Skeletons, Lesser Lycanthropes, or the demon Andras. Gabriel Belmont is also able to ride a warg in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow after he stuns it. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night There are three types of wargs in the game: *The standard '''Warg', who is the first enemy of the game that meets the player after entering the Dracula's Castle. Only eight are encountered in the game and all in the same place, the Entrance. However, they will not reappear once Alucard has entered the Alchemy Laboratory. His only offensive behavior is to approach the player in order to bite him. *The Warg Rider, only three are encountered in the game and all in the same place, the Reverse Entrance. According to the description, this is an caped skeleton, wearing a crimson red armor, armed with a knight's spear and riding an armored warg. It attempting to attack the player by charging him with his weapon three times in a row. *The Fire Warg, it is actually the mount of the previous enemy, which can be fought only by defeating the rider. Like the first warg, he will often try to bite the player. However, as its name suggests, it can also spit a wave of fire. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow A couple of Wargs are encountered very early in the game in the Lost Village, accompanied by Axe Armors and endless hordes of Zombies. They barely move from place, although they require a few more hits than the rest of the enemies encountered so far. They telegraph their attacks with ample time, either by growling first to perform a small lunging bite, or howling before breathing fire. The Warg's soul grants the White Fang ability, which summons a ghostly wolf head to materialize out of thin air that performs a bite with its powerful jaws, useful for fighting the Flying Armor and other strong enemies. Its soul can also be used for synthesizing a Claymore into a Falchion at Yoko's shop. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Fenrirs generally attack in packs, engaging the player one or two at a time while the rest circle around their prey. They are encountered very early in the game, with some lone encounters while traversing the ramparts of the Abandoned Castle, and properly in packs once reaching the underground caverns. They are easily staggered and one strong attack will knock them down, rendering them unable to get up for a while. They drop the valuable Wild Memory, one of the basic materials required for crafting Ganos (themselves being a basic ingredient for crafting more powerful axes) and more powerful gear later in the game. Lv.5= |-|Lv.10= Castlevania: Harmony of Despair The warg appears only in chapter 9. It retains its appearance of the previous 2D opus and, like in ''Symphony of the Night, appears in the section of the entrance of the chapter. However, they are four instead of eight. Item Data Gallery Dxc 006.png|'Wargs enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Dxc 117.png|'Fire Wargs enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Dxc 121.png|'Warg Riders enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The death noise of the Warg in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night appears to be the same one used for the death of of Rowdain's skeletal horse, albeit the latter is higher pitched and sped up. *Elements of the Warg's design were reused for the Cerberus boss in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. See also *Andras *Cerberus *Warg (Lords of Shadow) es:Warg Category:Norse Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Animal-Type Enemies Category:Fire Enemies